


Welcome Day

by ChinaSorrows



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaSorrows/pseuds/ChinaSorrows
Summary: Fletcher starts a new year of teaching, telling all the new excited students why they should choose Teleportation as a school of magic!
Kudos: 5
Collections: Skulduggery Pleasant Fic Exchange 2019





	Welcome Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deliaari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliaari/gifts).



Lessons were always a tough time for Fletcher. Not in the sense that he didn’t enjoy being a teacher, or that the students didn’t like him - or he them. He just was not used to being the subject of respect. 

Corrival Academy had many, many teachers in their ranks. Many of whom were ones who had fought in the war just a few years previous- mostly his side. The good guys. There were too many teachers to remember the names of; let alone student’s names to memorise. Elemental magicians specialising 

Fletcher walked into his classroom, thinking about his plan for the lesson. This class was an introduction for the new students who might be thinking that Adept Teleportation magic was for them. He knew that his reputation as a teleporter would bring the biggest crowds, after elemental magic of course. But that was boring. He knew that he had the coolest magic of all time, and no one could say otherwise. 

He walked down the hallway outside of his classroom. Top floor of the academy - it’s easy for a teleporter to get there anyway, right? But the stupid people in charge forgot about literally everyone else who has to get there. He pressed his ear to the door, heart racing about to hear the yells and hollers from all the excited students willing to discover the exhilaration of teleportation as a school of magic. And there was…! Nothing?

He silently teleported to the back of his room, and saw them all - three kids quietly sitting down, waiting for the introductory lesson to begin. He took a moment to look at them all, in their school uniform he couldn’t really tell them apart, bar their hair colour, and one of them having horns? Stumps? He wouldn’t mention it. He coughed lightly into his hand. 

All of the children screamed.

“Hello! Welcome to teleportation 101” he wouldn’t give them a chance to recover before just going for it. “Thank you for coming, at least.”

They all sighed when they realised he was a teacher and not just some creep who happened to wander in. He moved elegantly to the front of the room, towards the blackboard. Traditional. But also boring.

“My name is Fletcher Renn, the last teleporter in the world. Soon, though, I hope not to be!” He looked at them and they gave him blank expressions back. “So… Since there are so few of you, how about we go around and introduce ourselves? You all have chosen names now correct?”

A child at the front who was a bit skinnier than some would expect was the first to respond. “My name is Markos Willowghed.” Still everyone was silent.

He looked towards the boy sat behind him and nodded. While he looked prepared, his voice failed to represent his actual feelings “I’m Yellow Dredge. Thanks for having me, Mr. Renn sir.” 

The semi-horned girl took her introduction without any prompting “Tertiary Foster. And yes these are horns, and no I didn’t want them.” 

There was a brief period of silence before Fletcher continued. He did so in his very eloquent way of moving towards his desk at the front of the classroom, spinning on his heel and nearly falling over. “Have any of you been to Australia?”

They all shook their heads practically in unison. 

“Well, how about we go there? A quick showcase of what you could do with teleportation would be amazing, right?” He was grinning ear to ear, silently hyperventilating at the idea of getting caught breaking the rules and taking students off campus without permission.

The three would-be teleporters gasped, excitement electrifying their bodies like a crack of lightning. 

“Well let’s go!” he grabbed Markos, then Yellow and Tertiary and stood with their hands in a flimsy team building formation, all above each other. 

“Three…” He smiled wide

“Two!” Yellow chimed in, eagerly.

“One!” they all shouted in unison as the drab and dull walls of the academy faded around them. 

It was late in Australia, but he had taken them to possibly the most recognisable place, just to make sure they knew he wasn’t bluffing. The docks adjacent to the Sydney Opera house. 

The look of wonder and thrill on the faces of these students was overwhelming. Then, having never teleported before, the students promptly threw up.

“Oh god, oh-oh yeah I forgot to say that happens the first time. It happened to Valkyrie too, and even me. Don’t feel bad!” He was basically begging at this point, the trouble he might be in from the parents was scary enough. 

He patted them one by one on the backs, attempting to comfort them. “Give me a sec, I’ll get us some money for some medicine and sweets.”

He teleported away to his flat, quickly grabbed his wallet assigned “Australian” and went back to the docks to the pale faced first years. Tertiary was bent over a railing, mouth hung open and eyes staring across the water at the nightlife in Sydney. Lying face up on the floor was Yellow; their eyes were closed and their breath was heavy. Markos seemed to have recovered greatly, and was walking- no running around the pier excitedly. 

Fletcher could handle this. He had to, he thought, otherwise he would lose his job and have to go into hiding forever. 

“Mr Renn, sir?” Asked Tertiary, Fletcher gulped “This is awesome! You get to do this all the time? Whenever you want?!”

He beamed. Fletcher could not have imagined a better scenario than this. Well, they could not have all been sick and he could’ve had a full class instead of three students - but that is besides the point. 

“Yes! Because I’m a teleporter I can go wherever I want any time I want… Sydney, London, Tokyo, Nairobi. I have to tell the Sanctuaries there that I have access to their countries. But so long as they know I exist it’s okay!”

All three students looked up at him in awe, then beamed unanimously. 

“After I get you guys some food and drink, let’s head back and I can talk to you about what the lessons would be like, yeah?”  
The chorus of agreement, excitement and surprise was like music to Fletcher’s ears.


End file.
